


A days rest

by Readerofnone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofnone/pseuds/Readerofnone
Summary: A soft fic about what these two do on their day off.
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 21





	A days rest

**Author's Note:**

> So this can be read as either in storybrooke or as in the enchanted forest.

A soft sigh filled the air as belle ran her hands through Rumples hair, it wasn't often that they had quiet moments like these. Rumple was leaned back against her chest their legs entangled on the couch, it was comforting and sincere, she wished that they had more moments like these without the world needing either of them, where they were just content to hold each other.  
Belle remembers the beginning when so much as a passing brush of skin would make them Rumple blush and pull into himself. Then as they grew closer she would touch his arm or let her hand linger when handing him something. They were both weary of each other still. It took months just for Rumple to feel comfortable enough to take her arm when she offered on walks.  
Now with the two of them lying together its a wonder how they came this far, sure they have work to do and come tommorow they'll have to do some other mindless quest, but for now she's just content to enjoy the calm while it last.


End file.
